


Sleepy cuddles

by zollisorbet



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zollisorbet/pseuds/zollisorbet
Summary: Brett dragged Eddy out, to distract him from practicing. After drinking too much, they fell asleep on their couch and wake up in an uncomfortable position. Basically just a little dialog with a needy Eddy and a sweet Brett
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 25





	Sleepy cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the 1000 fic goal :D Something short, again english is not my first language, please correct me if I'm wrong. So I hope you enjoy it, bye bye for now!

„Eddy, hey… come on“, Brett placed his hand a little firmer on Eddys chest, trying to wake him up, but Eddy had always been a heavy sleeper.   
Brett softly nudged him again. He moved his Hand from atop of Eddys shirt under it and caressed Eddys smooth skin underneath. Finally Eddy was squirming awake but didn’t dare to open his eyes. Brett spoke again, still embracing Eddy in his position. He moved his head a little bit upwards, so that he could see Eddys beautiful face. „Hey Eddy, can you hear me?“ Eddy grumbled lightly. „We fell asleep on the couch and your neckposition doesn’t look healthy nor comfy to me, I think it’s best if you move to bed.“

„But I don’t want to! I’m fine right here. I’m very comfy!“, Eddy managed to say half asleep. But he did manage to pout, at what Brett had to chuckle. Eddy felt the rumble going through his chest, and at that point realized in which position they were in. He opened his eyes and looked at Brett and was greeted with Bretts perfect smile, which Eddy liked so much.

„Hey, are you with me?“, Brett whispered. 

„Uhh, Yeah. Just a little out of it. I’m never drinking again!“ 

Brett laughed: „Yeah, of course, remember that next time when the two of us go out.“ 

„Thanks for the reminder, but i blame it on you. You dragged me there. I wanted to stay at home.“, Eddy closed his eyes again, his head hurt.

„Yes, but you had fun right? I thought I would distract you from your Sibelius. You’ve worked so hard on it, and I thought you could need some time to relax.“

„Yeah, I was just joking. It was great thank you.“ He tightened his arms around Bretts waist to underline his statement.

„Ok than I’m glad we both had fun. Will you now get up? Your neck will kill you tomorrow!“

„No, I don‘t want to“, Eddy whined „I don’t want to stop!“

„What don’t you want to stop? Eddy come on!“ Brett’s hand roamed Eddys chest up and down. „I’ll even tuck you in“

„I‘ don’t want to stop cuddling!“, Eddy said very quietly and embaressed.

„Aww Eddy, hey, look at me. You’re so sweet, you know that?“

„Brett stop.“

„No, listen to me. You just have to ask and I’ll be there to cuddle you, ok?“, Brett placed his hands on Eddys cheeks and looked him in the eyes.  
Eddys cheeks were red, but he had a little smile on his face. 

„Then will you stay, when I move to bed?“

„If you want me to? Of course!“

„Then come on.“, Eddy took Bretts hands and pulled him to his bedroom. Under the blanket, Brett put his arms around Eddy and Eddy laid his head on Bretts chest, listening for the older ones heartbeat. Their feet entangled with each other, they slowly drifted off again.

Eddy murmured: „Thank you Bretty, I missed your hugs“

„Anytime, you just have to ask. I love you and will do everything to make you happy, ok?“

„I love you too Brett!“


End file.
